


❝Blue Rose❞

by M1lkT3aa



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Blue Rose - Freeform, Gen, slight wlw, this is the last fic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lkT3aa/pseuds/M1lkT3aa
Summary: ❛Yeah, I and a friend  made this story in 6th grade. Apparently, there was a first part of the story but idk what it was, but we discussed it in the guidance counselor's office where we sat and ate lunch with the guidance counselor and talked lol. This is the 2nd part. I have no idea what's the first or 2nd part. Anyways, enjoy! ❜❛This is the last old kirby fanfiction I have, (and is actually a serious one!) so enjoy!❜
Kudos: 1





	❝Blue Rose❞

(Apparently, this is the middle part of a story that I and a friend made in 6th grade, which I don’t exactly know what’s the beginning of the end yet.)  
~~~  
Rose was still sitting—erm, laying on the couch and trying to get some ACTUAL sleep. Just then a villager knocked on the door, she answered and—

“ROSE! ROSE! Something’s wrong with the queen!” 

“Huh?! Which one?!” There were two queens in two separate kingdoms. (HOWEVER, I do not remember the first queen, my apologies.)

“The one that was elected queen a few months ago!”

Ah, Ashley. The queen of cappy town. 

“What happened?!”

“Her castle and town are in a deadly sleep! It so happens some strange roses grew onto the castle and when the guards tried to take them out they fell asleep with the roses growing onto them! One day someone picked one out for the queen without realizing what they were and now has one in her eye and is now cursed. Bandana Dee, her son, and Kirby are the only people left! The town needs you!” 

“W-why would someone do this…?!” 

The villager panicked, “This might affect our town as well!” 

“How can we fix this?” She asked, clearly worried.

“Well, there is a single blue rose somewhere in Popstar or Dreamland, but they’re very rare and have a huge bidding of 1 MILLION coins! It’s THAT rare, legend states that if you collect one of these roses then it’s guaranteed that you’ll have a lifetime of luck and protection. However, there aren’t any in Water Kingdom so that’s not an option,” They hung their head low, but picked it back up again, “But there is a Kingdom called Roseville, and there lives a queen that have blue roses in her garden, but she doesn’t like having them stolen in any way. So be careful!” 

“Right right, but how do I go into Cappy town?”

“Ah right, the queen allowed you to use one of the carriages to Cappy town, it takes exactly 2 hours to get there so be on the lookout! Also, the rose vines make you lose your magic, so be careful!”

“Alright, thank you.” Rose nodded and grabbed her sword and got into the carriage. 

“WAIT!”

Rose looked at the villager with a confused look.

“They tend to share food with… ’kissing’, so please make sure to wash your mouth before you do so if there’s a water source.”

“Mhm, make sure the guards are alerted about this.”   
~~~  
Once she arrived in Cappy town, the place was PACKED with rose vines and roses. The thorns were sharp enough to do some minor damage, not to mention losing her magic. 

When she got off she was greeted with a pink ball and his companion.

“Hewwo human!” The puffball spoke, even it was… not quite understandable, she was able to translate.

“Oh—um hi!” 

“Dis is bandana, he's a bit shy.”  
“Ah.”

“Watch out!” Rose turned around to find a vine growing right at her.

“Huh? Hya!” She sliced the vine and it went limp.

Bandana pocked out of Kirby, “Hi.” and went back.

“Bandana, dat's wude!! at weast show hewe whewe the qween is!” 

“Alright…”

They all walked to the rose-covered castle, Bandana walking a little faster than the rest. 

“Swow down bandana!! I onwy have two wegs!”

“I think were here.” Rose said.

They all opened the door and saw random bodies of various people limp. Not dead, but asleep. 

“Hm…” 

~~~  
It took a while to get to Roseville, but they were finally here, the town was covered in rose vines, except it wasn’t deadly as the ones in cappy town. 

“Were here already?”

“Yeah, it's a showt wide hewe.” 

“I’m going to wait here…”

“Oh no chu don't!” he pulled his arm.

“I’m going, I’m going!”

“Why are—Why are they staring at us?” She thought to herself.

Once they got to the castle, (and a fight scene later), the queen turned around and gasped,

“KIRBY?! GUARDS!”

“But your majesty! He didn’t do anything!” One of the guards replied.

“He destroyed half of my citizens!” The queen screamed. 

“You mean those walking rose people that look like zombies?” Rose pointed to the village. 

“No, those are my guards! Matter of fact, where are they?!”

“Sowwy mwa'am, but those woses things wewe attacking us so i swawwowed them and spit them out!”

“ARREST HIM!” The Queen roared. 

Suddenly, the roses started to attack Kirby, but he kept squirming. 

“Be still!”

“Gosh, he’s refusing!”

“TASE HIM!”

Kirby swallowed his taser in his pitiless stomach.  
“MY TASER!”

“sowwy wady, but youw woses twied to kiww me, so bye! “

The queen was outraged, “You’ll be sorry!” She tried to grab the sword, but an ID falls out. Rose picks it up.

“GIVE THAT BACK!”

“You’re not the real queen!” 

“Wait what?!”

“What…?”

“CRYSTAL?!”

“UGH FINE! You got me.” Crystal sighed.

“IMPOSTER! GET HER!” The guards grabbed her and danged her in a pool-sized filled with brain-eating worms.

“Worms?”

“They’ve killed 300+ of our people!” 

“Hm.”

“Awwight fakie, what did chu do the actuaw qween?!”

“In...The garden…”

“Let’s go Bandana. Kirby, stay here.”

Both rose and Bandana goes into the garden. 

“Any wast wowds?”

“No.”

They cut the rose, and Crystal cursed under her breath.

When she and Bandana ran into the garden when the queen greeted them.

“Thank you, dearies…”

“The queen in Cappy town needs help! Her kingdom is in a deadly sleep, and we need a blue rose! They say you have them, correct?” 

“Oh yes! Stay right here, dear.” The queen’s dress was covered in roses, it was very pretty, to say the least. The queen came back with a single rose, the bottom seemed to cover the steam until the 3rd thorn. 

“Thank you, your majesty!!”

“Any time!”

The trio got back from Roseville, going back to Cappy town, they walked up to the sleeping queen. The Rose Queen told them that they need to place a single petal in her mouth to get rid of the curse, then plant the rose. 

Rose placed the petal in Ashley’s mouth, then got Bandana to plant the rose. Soon after a minimum of 5 minutes the rose vines were gone, replacing them with beautiful rose bushes with various colors. The vines on the town were vanished too, the petals evaporating into a sweet scent. There were hints of Rose trees in there too.

Soon the queen woke up from the slumber when the scent of roses hit her. 

“Thank you… Thank you for saving the kingdom.” Ashley spoke.

“h-heh... You’re welcome, your majesty!” 

Soft giggles escaped the woman’s lips as she got up, “The carriage is outside, and before you go out…” 

She pecked her on the cheek.

Rose’s face felt like it was on fine.

“Take care,” Ashley said while picking up her child and waving goodbye. 

Rose nodded and walked to the carriage.


End file.
